


spaceships and surprises

by wearthesun



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, lots of cuteness all around, takes place when team Nikita works from Division
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearthesun/pseuds/wearthesun
Summary: First "I love you"s are often surprises.Sometimes, they're said because of surprises.





	spaceships and surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure a lot of people still track the Nikita tag. I still do, because it will always be one of my favorite shows. And I miss Birkhoff too much for my own good. The internet is seriously lacking Birkhoff/Sonya fics. (I have more I might post... but this is a personal favorite.)  
> I hope this finds some readers!  
> (English isn't my native language. Don't hesitate to inform me of any mistakes!) (Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ♥)

“Hey.”

“Hi there,” he answered, walking to her. She was sitting at his desk, using his computer. He would have hated it, if it was anyone else but her. “What're you doing?”

“Going through your files, obviously,” Sonya said, beaming. He could look at her smile for hours. And listen to her voice for days. It was, in the most part, because of her adorable accent. It was his kryptonite.

Hell, he probably wouldn't even mind if she actually _was_ looking through his stuff.

Which she wasn't. “Just finishing up some work for the day,” she said when he looked at her expectantly. But Birkhoff knew her well enough by then to know that she was a terrible liar.

She closed the tabs as he got closer, which only made him more suspicious. “Really? Why did you need my computer, then?”

“Because – hum – it was closer than my station, obviously,” she half-said, half-mumbled. “Are you hungry? I'm starving.”

“Hold on one second.” He put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting up. “Babe, you a very bad liar.”

“Seymour?”

“Come on, what were you doing? Or do I have to find out by myself?” He made a show of slowly getting closer to the keyboard, ready to reopen the tabs. He could have surprised her, have it done before she could even react, but he wanted to give her a chance to tell him.

“Alright, wait!” She grabbed his arm before he could reach the computer, taking his hand in hers and keeping it there. “Fine, I'll tell you.”

“Ah,” Birkhoff exclaimed, “so you _were_ hiding something!”

“It was a surprise,” she said with puppy-dog eyes. Huge, shiny black eyes. Eyes he couldn't resist. And she knew it. “Do you really want me to spoil it for you?”

“A surprise?” He turned Sonya's chair around so he could face her. He kept hold of her hands to make her stand and he swept her off her feet – literally – with his arms around her waist. Her feet lifted off the floor. She laughed, and he could swear he felt his heart melt at the sound. “What kind of surprise?” he asked, looking up at her, spinning her around. He carried her to the sofa and sat down next to her. She hugged him, settled her head on his shoulder. It was something they did a lot, especially after a long day.

“I don't want to tell you!”

“But –”

She interrupted him with a kiss. He was still holding her, wanting to keep her close forever, not wanting this moment to end. He never did when he was with her. She held his face in her hands. Her tiny, adorable, perfect hands. Hands that began wandering around, from his cheeks, to his neck, slowly finding their way under his shirt.

It wasn't easy for Birkhoff to pull back, but he did. What could he say, curiosity got the best of him. “Nice try.”

Sonya looked genuinely disappointed. “You really hate surprises, don't you?”

“Sorry,” he said, as his fingers carefully traced every line of her face. “I've just had enough of those for a lifetime. Tell me, tell me tell me tell me.”

She sighed. “You're not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“You're impossible. Fine!” She looked up at him, actually looking defeated. Birkhoff usually hated losing, but somehow, not to her. He almost stopped her, but he was just too damn curious. It was a problem he'd have to work on. Eventually. “Your birthday's in a few weeks,” she began.

“Yeah, so?” She raised her eyebrows at him, and it took him a moment to understand her meaning. He felt pretty stupid when he did. “Holy shit, were you getting me a secret birthday present?”

“Obviously!”

Birkhoff couldn't stop smiling. He kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. “It's the first time in my life a girl I like gets me a secret birthday present.”

Come to think of it, it had been a long time since _anyone_ had gotten him a real birthday present.

“Well, it's not so secret now,” she said, grimacing. “And I haven't gotten it yet. Someone interrupted me.”

“What was it?” He was smiling mischievously. She smiled back, all annoyance disappearing from her face.

“I'm guessing if I don't tell you now, you'll just bug me until it gets here.”

“That'd be a pretty good guess,” he answered. Sonya ran her fingers through his hair. He never wanted her to stop. Weird, how often he found himself wanting to freeze time when in her company. “If you tell me, I promise I'll get you an even better present for _your_ birthday.” It was a big promise. He never was really good with gifts.

“I'll hold you to that. Go and see for yourself.”

Birkhoff carefully moved away from her and got back to the computer. He knew before he turned around that she was looking at him with an irritated look in her eyes. She sighed again, but she was still smiling. He annoyed even himself. “Don't be mad, okay?”

_Why do I always have to know everything?_

“I'm not mad,” she said, waving him off. “I just want you to be happy.”

“That's cutest thing anyone's ever said to me.” And it was, enough for him to actually use the word _cute._

He opened the tabs back up. The moment he saw what she was ordering was the moment he decided he was definitely, hopelessly in love with her.

It was a very rare, very limited, very mind-blowing replica of Han Solo's Millennium Falcon. The best replica they ever made – to the best of his knowledge, which was very extensive. The one he'd dreamed of since he was a kid. He never even told her that.

“Do you like it?” Sonya asked in a shy voice from behind him.

He didn't know what to say. She had actually made him _speechless._ It wasn't even the replica – well, yes, it kinda was – but the fact that she just _knew_ this would make him happy. That she knew he wouldn't consider the replica a useless toy, but a rare piece of collection. That she knew how much he fucking loved Star Wars. That she knew to him, they were important movies.

Of all the gifts she could have chosen, the replica was a proof of how well she knew him.

Birkhoff turned around and walked back to her. He sat back down next to her and kissed her again. Then he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. _Damn those eyes._ “Sonya.”

“Yes, Seymour?”

“I love you.”

Sonya grinned, and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his entire life. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “I love you too,” she whispered against his lips, and he suddenly realized those four little words were the most beautiful words in the English language. His heart burst with joy.

This time she was the one leaning in. This kiss was the best of his life. Like he didn't know what a fantastic kiss was before this one. The _I love you_ kiss. The one that could change the world, change his entire view of the universe. The one he wanted to spend eternity recreating, over and over again.

If only he could tell his teenager, Star Wars loving self about this!

He held her and his hands couldn't let go of her. Sonya put her head against his chest. “I'm sorry I made you tell me what your fantastic surprise was,” he said. “It's the best one ever.”

“That's okay. I got a present too, in the end.” The first of many. Birkhoff wanted to tell her he loved her every single minute of every day. “Isn't it going to be hard for you, keeping your promise of finding me a better one?”

“I'm up to the challenge.”

“I knew I'd found the best present ever,” she said, obviously, adorably proud of herself.

“Second best,” he corrected. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. “ _You_ are the best present I've ever gotten.”

 


End file.
